Catyminis
by Elhienn
Summary: Contenu Explicite dans les prochains chapitres / Qu'est-ce donc qu'un catimynis ? Pas tout à fait un animagus, mais une créature magique rare qui oscillent entre humanité et animalité. Hermione saura-elle l'apprivoiser ?
1. Chapter 1

**Après avoir lu de nombreuses histoires sur ce site j'ai souhaité à mon tour partager un récit.**

 **Je ne peux annoncer par avance à quel rythme je publierais car cela dépendra du temps que je pourrais consacrer à l'écriture qui reste pour moi un loisir.**

 **En évoluant dans l'histoire le contenu deviendra explicite avec le passage en rating M, je conseille donc aux homophobes de passer leur chemin.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione était allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, entourée par un épais rideau de tissu. Les yeux clos, elle réfléchissait. Elle avait toujours aimé les chats… Ces animaux à la fourrure brillante, à la silhouette fine et souple, persuadée de leur intelligence, elle aurait souhaité en avoir un. Mais quelle différence entre avoir un chat et en devenir un !

Son visage couvert de poils la dégoutait, elle se retenait de se gratter jusqu'au sang que par un effort de concentration constant, ayant conscience que cela ne changerais pas la situation. Les moustaches la chatouillaient, lui donnant envies d'éternuer dès qu'elles s'agitaient. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et disproportionnée par rapport à son corps. Aucune élégance en comparaison de ces petits êtres à fourrure qu'elle admirait. Tout était différent, il n'y avait pas que son apparence qui avait été modifié par le polynectar. Suite à des effets inattendus, elle percevait les sons et les odeurs avec une assiduité déconcertante. Son esprit n'arrivait à trouver le repos tandis que ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle se forçait pourtant à ignorer ces sensations qui l'envahissaient. Garder les yeux fermés, penser suffisamment fort pour ne pas se laisser emporter…

Afin de ne pas se laissait distraire, elle se récitait mentalement le dernier livre qu'elle avait lu sur l'étude comparative des vertus médicales des plantes subaquatiques d'Ireland. Passionnant… Mais la sensation d'être observée, les picotements qu'elle ressentait à l'arrière de la nuque ne la quittait pas. Il était bientôt deux heures du matin et elle savait qu'il était inconcevable qu'un élève se promène encore dans les couloirs de l'école. Et même si cela arrivait, que serait-il venu faire à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait entendu aucun pas, aucun grincement de porte. Elle remuât les oreilles, rien. Non, cela devait simplement être dû aux effets de la potion. Elle n'osait pas se retourner dans le lit afin de trouver une position plus confortable qui lui permettrait d'éloigner cette sensation désagréable. Quelle plaie cette queue dont elle ne savait quoi faire… Remuant légèrement, elle se reconcentra sur la suite des définitions de l'ouvrage :

« _La Branchiflore est originaire du bassin de la méditerranée mais depuis quelques décennies une variante est apparue dans la baie de Strangford. Elle a l'apparence d'un enchevêtrement de queues de rat grises et gluantes que l'on peut aisément confondre avec certaines algues. Pour la récolter, il faut attendre la marée basse lors d'un premier quart de lune avant le solstice d'hivers pour que ces propriétés magiques soient à leur paroxysme. Elle permettra alors de_ _donner à la personne qui l'ingurgite des branchies pour respirer sous l'eau ainsi que des mains et pieds palmés pour nager. Les effets de la Branchiflore durent environ une heure._ _Ramassée à une autre période de l'année, elle peut être utilisée pour des infusions aux vertus curatives pour les problèmes respiratoires. De nombreux établissement l'utilise comme ingrédient dans la constitution de soda, couplée à de l'oignon et du miel. Ces boissons rencontrent un vrai succès l'hiver, car elles renforcent de manière durable le système immunitaire. La Branchiflore peut également être utilisé dans la constitution de baume…_ »

Rien à faire, la sensation ne disparaissait pas. Dans un accès de mauvaise humeur, elle se redressa. La silhouette qui se dessina sur les rideaux à la lumière de la lune n'arrangea pas son état. Quand est ce que la décoction donnée par Madame Pomfresh commencerait enfin à agir ? Elle en avait marre d'attendre dans ce lit sans pouvoir dormir. La belle affaire d'avoir choisi un animal dont l'activité principale est nocturne… Elle se redressa, le sol était froid sous ses pieds. Assise sur le bord du lit elle entrouvrit le rideau. Elle savait qu'en dehors d'elle personne n'occupait l'infirmerie ce soir. Ses pupilles ne mirent pas longtemps à s'adapter à l'obscurité, elle voyait les choses différemment, avec une netteté étrange, son attention repérant le moindre mouvement dans son champ visuel élargi. En se levant sa queue la déséquilibra légèrement, mais elle retrouva son équilibre en lui influant un léger mouvement de balancier. Elle ne mit que quelques instants à repérer la petite boule de poil perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui semblait l'observer, immobile. Sa silhouette fine se découpait dans la lumière blanche de la lune.

Hermione ressentis soudain un élan de jalousie pour ce petit chat, venait il donc la narguer, lui montrer comme elle était pataude dans cette apparence qui ne lui correspondait pas. Agile, l'animal se redressa et d'un bond élégant atterrit sur le sol. Son regard ambré, la pupille dilatée, il ne quittait pas la jeune fille du regard, comme hypnotisé. Hermione ne se sentait pas à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur. Sans oser faire fuir l'animal, car en cet instant elle se sentait bien trop proche de lui, elle tomba lentement à genoux sur le sol froid. Quelle idée elle avait eu de suivre les garçons dans ce plan foireux. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû vérifier l'origine des cheveux qu'elle pensait avoir récoltés, se douter qu'ils étaient trop court, trop clair, pour appartenir à Pansy. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même… Des larmes commencèrent à naitre au coin de ses paupières.

En la voyant s'effondre ainsi, le chat eu un premier mouvement de recul. Il se colla au sol dans une position défensive, observant la suite des évènements. Mais rien ne se passa. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, la tête baissée, les bras pendant négligemment jusqu'au sol. Doucement il se releva et s'approcha de quelque pas. D'instinct, il sentit sa tristesse, ne comprenant pas son origine. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être humain lui ressembler autant. Il huma l'air. Même son odeur lui était familière. Confiant, il s'avança de nouveau avant de grimper avec une lenteur calculée sur ces genoux. De son petit museau moustachu, il leva la tête vers elle et lui donna un coup de langue sur le nez.

Hermione était toujours amorphe. Ne réagissant pas à la présence du chat sur ses genoux. Comme perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas au baiser impromptu de ce petit insolent. Le chat s'étonnait de l'immobilité de la jeune fille. Il la regardait sans broncher comme s'il avait une grande habitude des hommes. Doucement Hermione reprit ces esprits tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler lentement sur son visage sans qu'elle ait l'envie de les arrêter ou de les essuyer.

-Tu me regardes ? On se connaît ?

Question stupide à laquelle elle n'attendait cependant aucune réponse. Elle renifla puis elle leva doucement le bras jusqu'à être à portée de main du petit animal. Le comportement du chat était décidément très étrange. Aucune peur, aucune méfiance, aucun de ces signes ordinaire que l'on voit chez les chats sauvage lorsqu'ils croisent un inconnu. Peut-être appartenait-il à un élève qui le laissait sortir la nuit… Elle tendit la main et à sa grande surprise le chat se laissa caresser. Il ronronna même et Hermione eut l'impression que le chat n'avait attendu que cela. Que son immobilité de la soirée était en fait une invitation. Au fil des caresses, et du ronronnement apaisant, Hermione commença à lui parler doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es égaré ?

Comme elle s'y attendait le chat ne lui répondit pas, mais il leva la tête vers elle. Il y avait une douceur, une bonté même dans ces yeux qui troubla la jeune fille. Un sourire très doux vint s'épanouir sur son visage. Elle laissa les sens qu'elle avait tenté de réprimer un peu plus tôt l'informer sur la présence chaude qui reposait contre son ventre. Un parfum qu'elle n'aurait su reconnaître lui chatouilla le nez. C'était agréable, une odeur qui l'a renvoyé à son enfance, un sentiment maternel peut-être. Elle sentait ses muscles tendus et ses petits os sous ses caresses, lui donnant envi de protéger ce petit être. Son pelage était soyeux, et elle sut, par un étrange instinct, qu'il était plein de vie et en bonne santé malgré son apparence frêle. C'est avec une confiance totale en ce petit chat qu'elle se laissa aller un peu plus à pleurer. Comme si l'affection qu'il lui offrait en ce moment où elle se détestait elle-même pouvait atténuer sa douleur et sa solitude.

Elle le prit délicatement dans ces bras et monta sur le lit. S'allongeant en chien de fusil, pour laisser sa nouvelle queue libre de tout mouvement, elle plaça le chat contre elle. Ce dernier se faufila jusqu'à son visage et d'un coup de langue râpeuse et agile essuya une des larmes qui perlait sur sa joue. Puis il gigota quelques instants le temps de trouver une position confortable. C'est en caressant le petit animal, qu'Hermione finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, elle senti un vide à ses côtés. Se redressant rapidement elle réalisa qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence initiale, mais le petit animal avait quant à lui disparu. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle éprouva un sentiment de perte et de tristesse. Oui, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chat et durant une nuit ce rêve était devenu réalité.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de le la fiction que j'ai commencé il y a quelque mois. Nous sommes encore dans une phase introductive mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire de ce petit chat soit un personnage décrit dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, soit d'en créer un. Mon choix s'est finalement arrêté sur la seconde solution qui me laissera plus de liberté pour l'évolution de l'histoire.**

 **En évoluant dans l'histoire le contenu deviendra explicite avec le passage en rating M.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

La reprise des cours fut plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée après quelques jours passés à l'infirmerie. Elle avait oublié l'agitation qui régnait dans le château, les cris et les bousculades des élèves pour rejoindre au plus vite leur salle de cours ou filer vers leurs salles communes. En même temps qu'elle la fatiguait, cette animation ambiante lui faisait du bien. Elle revenait à la réalité.

Avant de se diriger vers les serres pour un cours de botanique, elle sera un peu plus sa cape contre elle, gênée par les livres qu'elle refusait de soumettre à l'intempérie qui régnait à l'extérieur. Ron et Harry marchaient à quelques pas devant elle, se querellant à propos des agissements de Malefoy ou du journal de Jedusor... Hermione, quant à elle, s'en fichait, elle ne voulait plus se mêler de ces histoires, hors de question qu'ils l'entraînent de nouveau dans les ennuis. Elle avait pris suffisamment de retard à l'infirmerie, et elle devait le rattraper. En effet, bien que ces deux amis aient eu la tendre attention de lui apporter les cours, ces derniers étaient de son point de vue incomplet. Avançant en marmonnant, elle pensait déjà à son programme de la soirée, qu'elle passerait à la bibliothèque, son lieu de prédilection. C'est ainsi que perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la petite silhouette qui la suivait tranquillement, courant d'une cachette à l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'abri de la serre où le cours devait se dérouler. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup plus chaud dans cette construction de verre qu'à l'extérieur, ils ne prirent donc pas la peine de poser leurs capes. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents, alignés devant des bacs de terre. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la rangée de droite, profitant d'une vue directe sur la forêt interdite. Madame Chourave ne tarda pas, et la séance de travaux pratiques commença. Leur rôle était de préparer un engrais particulier à base de divers composants avant de l'appliquer dans des petits pots où ils devaient replanter une espèce particulièrement fragile de plante curative. Lorsque les racines de ces dernières étaient mises en contact avec l'engrais, une douce chaleur se diffusait. L'exercice n'était pas compliqué et Hermione laissa son regard s'égarer en direction de la lisière de la forêt. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit : un petit chat noir qui semblait lui aussi l'observer. Les souvenirs de cette nuit à l'infirmerie l'envahirent. Même si il était loin, elle le savait : c'était lui. Ce petit chenapan qui s'était enfui durant son sommeil. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire dehors en plein hivers ? Son maître inconscient l'aurait-il laissé sortir ?

L'attention d'Hermione envers les plantes qu'elle tenait entre ces mains décrue, et elle fut impatiente de voir arriver la fin de l'heure. Elle jetait des coups d'œil régulier à la petite boule de poil jouant à l'extérieur, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à s'éloigner. Enfin le moment salvateur arriva. Prétextant demander quelques informations supplémentaires à Madame Chourave, elle encouragea les garçons à partir devant. Bien trop content à l'idée de rejoindre leur accueillante salle commune, ils ne protestèrent pas et se dirigèrent rapidement en direction du château.

La jeune sorcière récupéra à son tour ses affaires et fila en direction de la forêt interdite. Elle savait où trouver le petit chat et se fut sans hésitation qu'elle se dirigea dans cette direction, oubliant le programme studieux qui l'attendait. Après avoir repérée une tache noire aux yeux éclats d'ambre, elle s'agenouillât sur le sol, ignorant le froid qui engourdit ses jambes. Elle attendit, sans bouger, tendant uniquement une main devant elle, telle une invitation à rencontrer un peu de chaleur humaine. Comme lors de leur première confrontation, le petit chat avança lentement, avec une confiance qui n'avait rien d'animal. Il se mit à onduler sous les doigts de la jeune fille, profitant de ces caresses volées en ronronnant paisiblement. A ce contact, Hermione sentie que son pelage était gelé. Son regard se teinta de tristesse et d'inquiétude, qui avait donc eu la saugrenue idée de le laisser seul dehors… Et si il tombait malade… Cela était hors de question ! Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu qu'une seule fois, elle ressentait une étrange familiarité envers ce petit animal qui l'avait consolé. Elle voulait l'entourer de la chaleur de ses bras. Elle ne sut pas comment il le comprit mais d'un saut élégant il bondit contre elle. Ils semblaient avoir tout deux attendus ces retrouvailles.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Hermione sera son nouveau compagnon dans ses bras… Il avait le poil si sombre et si brillant à la fois. Glissant ses doigts dans sa fourrure soyeuse comme lors de leur première rencontre, elle lui parla de nouveau.

-Dis donc toi, ce n'est pas très gentil de t'être enfui la dernière fois ! J'espérais te revoir à mon réveil.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte des larmes se répandirent sur ces joues. Elle ne l'avait pas réellement réalisé mais la chaleur de ce petit corps blotti contre elle lui avait manqué bien qu'ils n'aient passé qu'une nuit ensemble. C'était comme si cet animal avait la capacité de la rassurer, de lui montrer qu'elle était importante. En le tenant contre elle, elle avait cette sensation d'être utile. Oui, Hermione Granger se sentait désespérément seule. Bien sûr, il y avait Harry et Ron, ses amis… Mais elle avait l'intime conviction que même sans elle, ils pourraient être heureux. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs souvent exclue de leur relation privilégié : c'était des garçons, ils avaient des centres d'intérêts qui leur étaient propres et qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec elle. Comme tout à l'heure quand ils étaient partis sans s'interroger plus en détail sur son comportement ou le fait de la laisser seule. Quant à elle, elle n'arrivait pas à construire ce genre de relation avec les filles de son dortoir. Elle se sentait trop différente, comme si elle n'avait pas grandi dans le même monde que ces filles qui évoluaient dans un univers frivole, bien trop éloigné du sien.

Or elle désirait avoir elle aussi le droit à une relation spéciale, exclusive, où elle serait indispensable. Elle cherchait cet amour inconditionnel, et peut être que ce petit félin saurait lui offrir ? Comme la première fois, elle sentit la langue râpeuse de l'animal effleurer sa joue. Son regard n'était pas interrogateur, il semblait la comprendre. Quand elle se leva et le porta dans ces bras, il se laissa faire, se blottissant un peu plus confortablement. Pour se convaincre qu'elle n'agissait pas de manière égoïste, Hermione se convainquit qu'elle devait dans tous les cas ramener le chat dans son dortoir, tout simplement pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Elle improviserait plus tard quand à retrouver son maître.

Traversant le parc à grandes enjambées sans se soucier des élèves qu'elle rencontrait, elle fila jusqu'à la salle commune où elle se dirigea vers son dortoir sans même jeter un regard à Harry et Ron qui la regardèrent passer avec étonnement. Pour la première fois, elle avait conscience qu'elle leur en voulait, et par ce geste elle espérait les faire réagir. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, elle installa la boule de poil sur son lit avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Ce soir, elle prendrait soin de son nouvel ami ! Elle attrapa la petite bête à bout de bras et la souleva à hauteur de son visage.

-Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom…

Regardant avec plus d'attention le chat, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chatte. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se faire une amie dans ce château !

-Alexiel… Cela te plait-il mademoiselle ?

Un nouveau coup de langue râpeuse servit de réponse à Hermione qui éclata de rire devant l'air surpris de son nouveau familier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de le la fiction que j'ai commencé il y a quelque mois. Nous sommes encore dans une phase introductive mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai longtemps hésité à faire de ce petit chat soit un personnage décrit dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, soit d'en créer un. Mon choix s'est finalement arrêté sur la seconde solution qui me laissera plus de liberté pour l'évolution de l'histoire.**

 **En évoluant dans l'histoire le contenu deviendra explicite avec le passage en rating M.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Dans les premiers jours qui suivirent cette nuit, une altercation eut lieu dans les dortoirs. Hermione, sans y prêter attention, laissa se balader librement Alexiel. Cette dernière rentrait et sortait selon son bon vouloir, mais tous les soirs la jeune sorcière retrouvait le chat blotti dans son lit. Rapidement, les filles du dortoir remarquèrent ces allés et retours. Elles interrogèrent donc Hermione sur l'origine du petit félin noir, conscientes que leur camarade n'avait jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. La jeune sorcière leur raconta donc comment elle avait trouvé l'animal seul et frigorifié dans le parc du château, et comment elle avait pris la décision de le ramener avec elle dans le dortoir. L'histoire sembla émouvoir les jeunes filles autour d'elle, qui décidèrent de faire de cette petite chatte leur nouvelle coqueluche au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione. Or rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Alexiel, effrayée par ces demoiselles, se réfugia en haut du lit à baldaquin de Hermione. Mais une telle action ne fit pas reculer les sorcières qui lancèrent un sort pour le ramener à terre. Malgré les protestations de sa nouvelle maitresse, elles décidèrent de caresser la petite silhouette recroquevillée afin de l'amadouer. Le chat se hérissa de tant d'attention, et avec une étrange lueur sauvage dans les pupilles griffa l'audacieuse qui approcha sa main en première. Lavande se mit à pousser un cri aigue et strident qui laissa l'opportunité au félin de se sauver pour se cacher un peu plus loin.

Des perles de sangs coulaient sur la peau claire de Lavande tandis que les accusations fusaient du côté de ses amies… Hermione avait fait rentrer un animal sauvage dans le dortoir ! Le chat devait avoir été abandonné dehors à cause de ses excès de violence ! Il avait lacéré la peau de Lavande et ce serait la faute de la brune aux dents de lapin si la blessure s'infectait… Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire : jamais Alexiel n'avait eu de tel geste envers elle… En même temps, jamais elle ne lui aurait jeté un sort pour l'attraper. Sous les accusations de ses camarades de chambrée, la décision fut prise que Hermione ne devait plus amener le chat dans ce dortoir et qu'elle ferait mieux de chercher son propriétaire pour lui refiler.

Hermione commença donc à prêter attention au tableau d'affiche à contre cœur, mais elle avait décidé de n'avoir aucune initiative quant au fait de retrouver l'ancien propriétaire du petit félin. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir quelques affiches à propos d'animaux égarés dans le château, mais aucune ne correspondait à la description d'Alexiel. Pour elle, c'était un soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on lui enlève sa petite boule de poil, son nouveau confident.

Suite à cet évènement, Hermione observa plus en détail le comportement du petit félin. Etrangement, en dehors d'elle, Alexiel semblait ne pas apprécier la compagnie humaine. Hermione ne s'expliquait pas cette situation. Comment pouvait-elle être si attentionné à son égard et repousser les autres êtres humains ? Elle s'était interrogée sur le fait que la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle ressemblait elle-même à un chat. Peut-être que cette étrange ressemblance avait été l'élément déclencheur pour le petit animal ? En tout cas elle décryptait au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'intelligence qui lui laissait penser que son comportement était délibéré.

La chatte avait rapidement compris qu'elle devait éviter les colocataires de la jeune sorcière. Elle lançait des regards aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de s'avancer à découvert dans le dortoir. Par ailleurs elle n'y pénétrait plus que lorsqu'elle était sure qu'Hermione la précédait. Comment le savait-elle, voilà qui était une vraie question… La journée elle se baladait toujours librement, rendant visite à sa nouvelle maitresse pour quémander un peu de viande ou de poisson lors des différents repas, se prêtant volontiers à quelques caresses aux passages.

Harry et Ron remarquèrent bien entendu la boule de poil qui sortait Hermione de son humeur taciturne à l'approche de la fin du semestre. Les garçons l'interrogèrent sur la manière dont elle l'avait rencontrée, mais la jeune sorcière préféra rester évasive afin qu'ils ne l'encouragent pas à leurs tours à retrouver son premier propriétaire.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans nouvel incident notoire. L'humeur dans le dortoir féminin était cependant toujours maussade. Les filles pestaient contre Hermione et son animal sans oser s'interposer de front à la sorcière. Dotée d'un caractère parfois mauvais et pernicieux, Parvati et Lavande, les deux amies que « rien » ne séparaient, décidèrent de jouer un sale tour à Hermione comme signe de représailles. Elles avaient fait l'acquisition lors des cours de potion en fouillant les recoins de la réserve d'un vieux rat mort. Grace à un sort elles l'avaient précieusement enfermé dans une boite. Une fois la lumière éteinte dans les dortoirs, elles se rejoignirent dans un de leurs lits et lancèrent un sort sur le pauvre animal pour qu'il soit pris de soubresauts donnant l'illusion qu'il était vivant.

Après quelques coups de baguettes, le dortoir fut pris d'une vague de panique ponctuée de cris aigues. Alexiel voyant sa maitresse se refugiait sur son lit face au rongeur partit en chasse, chahutant dans tout le dortoir pour se saisir de sa proie. Ce fut l'occasion parfaite pour les deux jeunes sorcières qui avaient lancé l'incident de s'outrager face au comportement de ce vilain chat qui avait surement ramené cette pauvre petite « souris » pour la laisser mourir dans un coin.

Hermione se pétrifia sous les accusations, tentant de défendre sa boule de poil qui pour sa part croquait le rat mort. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et les joues en feu devant ce qu'elle devinait être des calomnies. Cette intuition se confirma bien vite. A peine quelques minutes après avoir mordu le rongeur la petite chatte se mis à émettre un étrange sifflement. Son petit corps se soulevait avec difficulté pour respirer. Un élan de panique traversa la jeune sorcière qui se précipita aux côtés de son amie, insultant ses colocataires qui avaient pris un air coupable et se tenaient toute penaude face à elle, leurs sarcasmes oubliés.

Avec le plus grand soin, Hermione se baissa et pris la chatte noire dans ces bras avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Dans un éclat de fureur elle tira ses rideaux avant de jeter un maléfice dessus puis un sort de silence. Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement pour reprendre son calme. Elles étaient seules désormais, le petit corps couverts de poils allongés dans l'immense étendue de ses draps rouge.

-« Tout va bien se passer maintenant, je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Avec délicatesse, la jeune sorcière commença une incantation pour apaiser et soigner les douleurs de l'animal. Le sort était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier clairement la source du problème. Tout en douceur, elle palpa le corps tiède de l'animal qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu. N'arrivant à détourner complétement son attention de la douleur de son petit compagnon elle se promit de faire payer chère leurs blagues aux deux comparses. Mais la vengeance attendrait, pour l'heure elle avait mieux à faire.

Jamais Hermione ne fut si heureuse d'avoir été aussi studieuse. A force de parcourir les livres de la bibliothèque elle s'était forgé une culture sur les sorts de soins, pensant que cela lui serait toujours utile un jour. Elle passa en revue chaque incantation pouvant convenir au félin. Les récitants les unes après les autres, elle priait secrètement. Elle devait sauver ce petit corps palpitant qui continuait de se battre tout en recherchant sa chaleur… Après plusieurs sortilèges, l'animal sembla connaitre une légère amélioration. Sa respiration bien qu'encore un peu irrégulière était redevenue profonde. Epuisée par la magie, Hermione ferma les yeux en entourant le corps fragile du chat de sa propre chaleur. Elle lui chuchota des mots d'amour et des paroles réconfortantes pendant de longues minutes avant d'être emportée par Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de le la fiction que j'ai commencé il y a quelque mois. Nous avançons peu à peu dans l'histoire en fonction du temps que j'ai pour écrire. L'histoire avance dans mon esprit mais il est parfois difficile de la structurer au travers des idées qui fusent.**

 **Je vois que vous êtes plusieurs à lire ces chapitres, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite rewiew, cela me ferait très plaisir, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce qui reste à améliorer…**

 **En évoluant dans l'histoire le contenu deviendra explicite avec le passage en rating M.**

 **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

Après cet épisode douloureux la jeune sorcière se mua dans le silence face à ses colocataires. Dès le lendemain matin elles essayèrent de s'excuser, honteuses de leurs comportements, mais la jeune fille ne voulut rien entendre : elle avait bien trop souffert de cette mauvaise blague. La présumée mort du petit chat l'avait hanté dans ses songes, elle comprit alors à quel point elle désirait le garder pour elle. Sa décision était définitivement prise. Bien qu'elle est conscience qu'elle devrait le cacher afin d'éviter d'éventuelles réclamations, elle garderait Alexiel quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

La dévotion et l'amour de la petite chatte envers Hermione sembla grandir également suite à cet épisode. On pouvait dire qu'elles étaient devenues inséparables. Là où Hermione allait, le félin la suivait agilement, cachée dans l'ombre, allant jusqu'à se glisser dans les recoins d'une salle de classe. Elle se faisait discrète attendant toujours que sa nouvelle maitresse soit seule pour révéler sa présence, comme si elle avait implicitement compris la décision prise par la jeune sorcière. Même Ron et Harry qui avaient remarqué sa présence les premiers jours finirent par l'oublier. Le seul endroit où elle était connue fut le dortoir, mais les camardes de chambre d'Hermione avaient si honte d'avoir failli la tuer qu'elles faisaient comme si la petite chatte n'était pas là.

Les jours passants, elle devint la confidente d'Hermione, bien mieux qu'un journal intime qui ne pouvait ronronner pour vous montrer son affection et son soutien. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait pu se laisser aller ainsi devant une autre personne. Elle lui racontait ses moments de joies, ses petites victoires, comme lorsqu'elle réussissait un sort particulièrement ardu, mais également ses déceptions, sa solitudes et les difficultés auxquelles elle essayait de faire face. En effet, ses deux seuls amis ne le savaient pas mais la petite brune faisait l'objet de nombreuses brimades avec son air de première de la classe. La laissant de plus en plus souvent seule pour s'élancer dans leurs aventures ils ne remarquaient par les regards hostiles et parfois même les paroles blessantes adressées à la sorcière par les élèves des autres maisons. Les serpentards en avaient notamment fait une activité à part entière menée par la bande de Malfoy. Hermione n'osait en parler aux garçons qui seraient immédiatement parti en croisade pour la défendre sans guère réfléchir. Elle racontait ses mésaventures au petit félin blotti dans ses bras chaque nuit et qui ronronnait au creux de son cou comme pour lui signifier que lui serait toujours là. Les coups de museau contre son nez étaient pour Hermione le plus doux de tous les baisers.

Un matin après avoir été une fois de plus la victime d'un « sang de bourbe » lancé tout spécialement en son honneur alors que les garçons faisaient la grasse matinée, Hermione nota que Alexiel n'était pas à ses côtés dans le réfectoire. Elle avait pourtant besoin de réconfort en cet instant, ne comprenant pas la méchanceté de ces camarde vert et argent. Habituellement la chatte attendait sagement à ses pieds que la sorcière lui offre de succulentes friandises tels que des petits morceaux de volaille… Elle volait une caresse avant de repartir galvauder en attente du prochain temps libre.

Tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le lieu ou pouvait se cacher le félin des cris éclatèrent à la table des serpentards tandis que l'odieuse Pansy venait de voir un saladier de porridge être renversé sur son uniforme. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière pour qui cette malchance résonnait comme une douce vengeance. Malgré ses pensées quelques instants plus tôt, elle aussi pouvait tomber dans la joie de la moquerie froide, à peine déguisée. Puis elle se leva pour rejoindre la bibliothèque afin de ne pas s'attarder face à l'agrément que lui prodiguait cet accident.

Quelques jours plus tard un nouvel événement survint. Tandis que le cours de potion se déroulait le plus tranquillement du monde, le chaudron de Goyle et Crabbe éclata. Le plus étrange était qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité de la réserve quand l'incident eut lieu, éclaboussant au passage leurs petits camarades. Hermione haussa les épaules se disant qu'ils étaient suffisamment stupides pour avoir mis de mauvais ingrédients avant de voir une fine queue noir se glissait dans une petite brèche du mur…

Les jours passèrent et ce type d'événements se reproduisit. A chaque fois Hermione faisait l'objet d'une brimade peu avant qu'ils ne se produisent. Amusant la jeune sorcière bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, elle racontait ces anecdotes à Alexiel tranquillement installée contre elle, comme chaque soir, et qui semblait la couver d'un regard tout aussi rieur que celui de la jeune fille. Peu à peu, Hermione commença à se poser des questions. La petite chatte n'était jamais très loin quand ces épisodes mystérieux arrivaient. Hermione décida finalement que le petit félin était au choix son porte bonheur ou son ange gardien personnel.

Plus le mois avançait plus les bêtises se multipliaient, coïncidant avec l'arrivée de la pleine lune. Alexiel semblait agitée durant la journée. Hermione, inquiète, avait parfois l'impression de distinguer comme une aura se formant autour du corps gracieux du petit félin, sans arriver à savoir s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple effet de son imagination ou d'un trace de magie. La journée se déroula paisiblement jusqu'à ce que Malfoy voie un lustre tomber à quelques centimètres de son visage. Certes Hermione trouvait ces farces amusantes mais il ne fallait pas qu'autrui soit blessé, même si il s'agissait du détestable prince des serpentards. Elle décida donc de faire des recherches dès le lendemain, si le passage de la pleine lune qui avait lieu le soir même ne suffisait pas à calmer son amour de chaton dans ses bêtises.

Rentrée au dortoir elle attrapa sa petite boule de poil afin de la serrer contre elle, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Oui elle perdait toute dignité face à ce petit être… Elle s'allongea sur le ventre le visage à quelques centimètre du félin admirant une fois de plus la ligne de son front, la richesse des couleurs de ses pupilles et la douceur de ses joues que l'animal frottait ponctuellement contre la jeune fille pour marquer sa propriété.

Allongée en chien de fusil, elle finit par s'endormir, Alexiel blotti dans le creux formé par son corps, profitant de sa chaleur. Elle s'éloigna lentement de la réalité pour se perdre dans un songe qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Les choses s'enchainaient autour d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait de pouvoir sur leurs déroulements. Sa seule certitude était de baigner dans une douce lumière, une chaleur emplie d'amour la protégeant de tout évènement extérieur. Le temps n'avait pas de prise, elle flottait tranquillement dans cette réalité. Un courant d'air l'a surpris brusquement, influant ces mouvements et la retournant.

Essayant d'associer ce mouvement à un élément de son rêve, elle émergea peu à peu de son rêve en voulant réfléchir, oscillant entre songe et réalité. Elle prit doucement conscience qu'un corps tiède était pressé contre le sien, un visage se frottant contre son cou tandis que la douceur d'une paire d'oreille bien connue lui chatouillait le nez.

Alexiel tu chatouilles…

La jeune sorcière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les paupières encore lourdes quand soudain la situation prit sens dans son esprit. Elle tomba dans le mutisme en découvrant face à elle les yeux d'ambre d'Alexiel dans un visage humanoïde. De surprise elle se redressa brutalement et recula jusqu'au bord du lit serrant ses genoux contre son buste pour affirmer une distance avec…

Elle ne savait plus… Il s'agissait d'Alexiel elle en était sure, elle reconnaissait ses traits caractéristiques qu'elle avait admirés durant tant d'heures, mais son apparence avait complétement changé, oscillant entre humanité et animalité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'aspect pataud que lui avait conféré le polynectar. La jeune femme en face d'elle avait un corps svelte et musclé, couvert d'une très délicate fourrure noire. Des oreilles, une queue et l'ébauche d'un museau soulignait ses traits félins. Bien que le drap couvrait une partie de son corps elle était complétement nue. Hermione pensa un instant à quel point elle était belle avant de se mettre à rougir outrageusement

L'animal ou la jeune fille, Hermione n'aurait su le dire en cet instant tant cette apparence la déconcertait, approcha son visage de celui de la sorcière avant de se frotter contre son cou en ronronnant.

Qui… Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt qu'es-tu?

En réponse à sa question la jeune sorcière ne reçut que quelques miaulements avant que les ronronnements ne reprennent.


End file.
